No Need For Words
by Lychee Green Tea
Summary: one-shot. To follow the heart is of utmost importance, even to someone who is as apathetic to love as Edward Elric. EdWin. An older piece of mine that, bluntly put, really isn't that great.


Hiya everyone! This is just a little fluffy between Ed and Winry. I've wanted to make one for a while now, so I hope you like this! Please tell me what you think about it, it's my first oneshot and I'm not even sure if it fits under that kind of category cause I'm so unpro at this lol. Well, please tell me what you think about this!

**Disclaimer: **-Glares at all nearby lawyers- I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist! If I did, then I wouldn't be writing about this now would I? I'd be making actual episodes about this if I actually did own it. Man, people are so idiotic these days, thinking that the owners of anime would actually write about the shows instead of making episodes. Sheesh!

Please Read and Review! I'll really appreciate it if you do review! I take critisisms too! Oh, and if you hate Ed and Winry pairings, why the hell did you click on my story you weirdo?

**No Need For Words**

Birds flew by her window, singing their song in hopes to wake the people of Resembool in the early morning. Fields needed to be plowed, harvesting had to be done, and the animals needed tending to. But for Winry Rockbell, she had other duties. As an automail engineer, she had the knowledge to make artificial limbs for those who needed them. She was proud of her work, and was brought into the business by her grandmother.

Slowly, her eyes opened to see a doll resting on top of her closet. It was the doll that two young alchemists had made her when they first tried alchemy. She smiled at the memory, recalling how she had cried seeing how the sand had moved on its own. She laughed at herself, but she was so young then.

Back then, everything was so simple. So peaceful. It was how life was supposed to work. But now she knew what priorities she must keep. Life was so complicated now, but she didn't mind it. She remembered someone telling her a long time ago…

_You've got legs don't you? Why don't you put them to some good use then? _

She sluggishly climbed out her bed to open her window. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, she looked out into the distance. Resembool was a lovely place to live in. It was so peaceful, and the stars would shine so brightly during the night. It was like gazing into a dream.

Walking towards her closet, she changed into a white tank top and black mini skirt. She didn't need to work on anything today, so she decided to wear something so she would be able to go out. She put her hair into a half pony tail after brushing her teeth and washing her face. Thinking it might get a bit chillier later on, she put on a black jacket over her white tank top.

As Winry walked down the stairs, she thought she heard voices. She shook her head, thinking she might be going crazy, but she wasn't. She could clearly hear her grandmother's voice talking to a distinct voice of a young male. She thought for a moment before the voice finally matched a description in her mind.

"Edward?" She called out after turning to corner to see him sitting at the kitchen table. Immediately, she frowned. "Let me guess, you broke your automail _again_ and need repairs? Am I right?" She accused, knowing that it was the truth. For the past six years, the alchemist had visited only to fix and repair any broken automail. She wished he would just come to visit, but Ed was just so proud to do anything like that.

"Nope, I don't even have a scratch on my automail this time." He smiled. His thumb pointed to someone beside him. Winry was shocked at hearing this, but when she looked to what Ed was smiling at, she felt a heavy sigh come out.

"Alphonse!" She said cheerfully, almost tears in her eyes. Instead of the metal armor she had gotten used to over the past six years, she saw a young teenager in his place. His blonde hair had grown a little longer, barely reaching his shoulders. His silver orbs looked directly at her as a smile formed on his lips. So many questions rushed through Winry's mind, and she didn't know what to say. Until she finally laughed. "Looks like Al's taller than you Ed." She mocked. At the mention of this, he immediately glared at her and clenched his fists.

"IS NOT!" He stood and grabbed Al so he was standing too. When they faced each other, Ed had to look up somewhat in order to see his younger brother. "THIS ISN'T FAIR! I'M OLDER!" He whined.

"So…start from the very beginning. I want to know everything." Winry said as she sat down as well after grabbing some breakfast.

"Let's see, seventeen years ago, a very cute little boy was born and his parents decided to give him the greatest name which was Edward Elric." Ed taunted. Winry and Al both rolled their eyes at him and he grinned. "What? You did say start from the _beginning_."

"What brother means is…" Al interrupted as Winry grabbed a wrench from no where. "Uhh…we managed to find the Philosopher's Stone after Colonel Mustang gave us a lead." He said.

"Yeah, and the pompous mug on his face grew after he was promoted to a Brigadier General." Ed barked, imagining the smirk on Roy's face now.

"But Ed flew up the ranks and now he's a Lieutenant Colonel for actually finding the stone." Al laughed.

"Like I care. I never asked for a damn promotion anyways. Although I have to admit, the pay's pretty good. And I guess having the title of 'Living Legend of the People' is better than a military dog. But I still refuse to wear that damn uniform. I bet they were planning on having me do their dirty work now just because they promoted me. They sure don't know their subordinates very well." He said grudgingly.

"Anyways, the first thing Ed did was give me back my body. But he decided to keep his arm and leg the way they are. He said it gave him a real advantage in battle and he didn't really mind it anyways." Al explained. Winry became over exited.

"I knew you'd change your mind about the whole flesh and bone thing!" She shouted. "So what happened to the stone now?" Winry asked.

"The military wanted it, but they'd just use it for their own selfish needs. But Brigadier General Irritating promised me that he wouldn't let them do anything like that using the stone. As much as an annoying political jerk he is, he keeps his word. Besides, I made sure Lieutenant Hawkeye would make sure he kept his word." Ed explained, finishing with a grin.

* * *

Ed and Al got settled in the guest bedroom, which had two beds for them. Ed always wanted his arm and leg back. But when he finally came close to victory, he realized that he wanted to change his mind. All the reasons Al gave were true, but there was something more. With automail, had an excuse to come back to Resembool. He knew he should just visit without an excuse, but he was just too proud to do that. This way he could come home…this way he could see…shaking his head, Ed walked out of the room followed by his brother after they finished unpacking some things.

"Hey Al, maybe we should go into town and get you some new clothes. I don't want you copying my style." Ed said as he looked his brother up and down. He was wearing Ed's black pants and black shirt as well as one of his black coats. The pants were even a bit too small for Al, and he was in desperate need of some new clothes. Ed saw the look on his face and knew Al always hated going shopping. "After we go, we can get started on reading some of those books we found in the library." At that comment, Al smiled and raced ahead of Ed to get the boring clothes shopping over and done with.

"Why don't you get Winry to come with us brother? I'm guessing this place has changed since we left." Al suggested with a grin on his face.

"I guess so." Ed said, and when he saw the expression on his brother's face he frowned. Even in the suit of armor he was a terrible liar, now that he had a face it was even easier to tell he was up to something. "What are you up to now?" Ed asked cautiously. Al just chuckled slightly and went to get Winry.

It didn't take long to walk to town, and once they were there the brothers noticed a major difference in how it once was. More stores had opened up, and others had closed down. The entire time, Ed and Winry walked beside each other extremely close. They both felt like angry butterflies just flew into their stomachs.

Ed frowned as he thought. He wanted so badly to tell her…tell her that he…_No, I can't. _Ed thought as the image of Hughes flew through his mind. He had finally admitted it to himself a long time ago, but was too afraid to tell anyone, even Al. But he wanted so badly for things to change. And hopefully, they would.

Winry led them to the clothing stores for Al and she headed off to any machinery store she could find.

"Brother." Al asked Ed as he picked up a pair of pants off the rack.

"Huh?" He replied nonchalantly.

"Why did you want to come back to Resembool?" Before Ed could answer, Al cut in. "I know it's not just because you wanted to show off my new body. It's something else, isn't it?" Al asked. Ed thought about it for a moment and spoke.

"Al, can I tell you something?" Of course he could tell his brother. There was never a time when he wasn't able to. He trusted his brother with his life. "I-I came back because…because I wanted to come back…to see…Winry." There, he said it. At least Al knew a little bit now. Ed waited for the never-ending teasing that was about to come from his brother's big mouth.

"I knew it." Al said with a grin. "You like her. Admit it already. You always have." Al said coolly. Ed blushed and didn't say anything else as he grabbed a pile of clothes and loaded them onto Al's arms. "You know, I'm not as strong as when I was in that armor you know." Al said as he struggled to keep up with Ed. When he looked back to see his little brother with a heap of clothes in his hands he laughed and took some of it for him to carry himself. This was definitely something he needed to get used to again.

Finally, they were done shopping for Al, and at least he had a chance to talk to Ed about Winry. He'd known for a long time that they both liked each other, but they were just so stubborn and couldn't admit it.

They had arrived back at Pinako's house and Al had clothes again. Ed of course paid for everything, as well as a couple things for Winry as well. He couldn't say no to her, he'd never been able to, and he never will. Al was reading the books they borrowed from the Central Library, and Ed decided to go outside and enjoy some fresh air. He noticed Winry sitting under a tree doing nothing at all.

"Hey." Winry said as she saw Ed walking towards her. "Look…I've been thinking and…"

"I need to talk to you." Ed said, saying exactly what Winry was about to. Ed sat right beside Winry, barely touching her arm with his own. "I've wanted to…talk to you for a long time now, but I guess…I've been scared, kind of." He admitted. It was true in two ways. He didn't think Winry thought about Ed that way anyways, they were only friends after all. But then images of Hughes and his family came to mind, and he hesitated again. This was the umpteenth time he tried this, but he never could tell Winry anything. After all he'd been through in the military, you'd think he would gain a little backbone.

"Edward. You don't have to say anything." Winry smiled as Ed looked at her curiously. Their faces were only inches apart, and she could feel his breath on her cheek. Sitting down like this, Ed was actually taller then her. "I've wanted…to talk to you too." She whispered, only audible to Ed's ears. As she spoke, she grew closer, and inched towards Edward slowly. She hadn't realized it, but Ed was moving in as well. They weren't even thinking, every sense of logic had slipped their minds, and only one thought came to them.

Ed felt his hand twitching, and his head becoming lighter. His mind told him to back away, but his heart told him otherwise. Slowly, his right arm reached around Winry's waist and Ed was shocked beyond belief at what he had just done. Winry was shocked too, but she relaxed at the motion, and Ed noticed it. Slowly they leaned in, closer.

Their lips finally met, at first, they both hesitated, not knowing if it was right. But sensing the familiarity in each other's lips, they relaxed.

* * *

Al was bored without Ed with him to read all these alchemy books. Usually when they had read, they would have done it together. It was a bit bizarre that Ed had decided to go outside instead of reading. His brother loved reading, it was like his passion. Al got up from off the floor where he read, and he walked out of the house in hopes of finding his big brother and dragging him back to read. As he walked, he looked around and took in all the familiar sights of the small town. He had put on his own dark blue pants and red long-sleeved shirt. He put on a white short sleeved shirt over his red one and had put on his new, black runners.

From the corner of his eye, he could finally spot Ed underneath a tree. He rushed to call for Ed but stopped himself when he realized Winry was with him. They were both staring at each other, not saying a word…and they were so close to each other! Al looked around and ran towards a smaller tree, but he could still behind it. Now without that huge metal armor, it wasn't as hard to sneak around, and he could actually fit behind any hiding place. He grinned as he saw Winry and Ed leaning closer and closer. When they finally kissed, it was tensed at first. But soon after, they relaxed and the kiss grew with more passion by the second. Al tried not to laugh out too hard, and when he heard them moaning in each other's embrace, he couldn't help himself anymore.

* * *

Ed was enjoying this. He wrapped both his arms around Winry tightly, and her hand became lost in Ed's hair. Ed could taste every inch in her mouth, and he loved it. Their tongues thrashed against each other, finally releasing the infatuation that they had both wanted to express for so long now. Ed smiled when he heard Winry moaning, knowing that she was enjoying this as much as he was. He held on to her tightly, wanting more. He wanted her so badly, but he didn't want to express this any further in public. His heart craved for Winry, and he let loose a soft noise when he heard something.

_Laughter? _

They finally broke apart, and they panted from the need for air. Looking around, Ed could still hear laughter in the air. Reluctantly, he let go of Winry and walked to where he thought the sound was.

Al clasped his hand over his mouth immediately when he heard footsteps coming towards him. They were slow, as if mocking him to be afraid, _very_ afraid.

"Alphonse." He heard two voices state flatly. Ed and Winry were both glaring at him menacingly.

"Instead of a dent in your metal armor you'll get a permanent mark of my wrench engraved in your thick skull!" Winry threatened. Both of them held red faces, either from embarrassment or anger. _Probably both. _Al thought as he ran away from Ed and Winry.

The three teenagers returned not long after. Winry and Ed got their revenge, and Al walked in with a huge bump on his head.

"What happened to you three?" Pinako asked as she saw the look on their faces. Al started sniggering and Ed hit him upside the head and they all walked upstairs. Al decided to leave the two alone as he walked into his room with a huge grin. Ed and Winry were actually glad that he left to give them some privacy.

Sitting down on Winry's bed, Ed watched as she took off her black jacket and put it back in her closet. Ed was literally the color of his coat when Winry sat down beside him again.

"I guess, there really isn't any need to say anything now." Ed said as they both stared into each other's eyes. Ed gave a smile, and Winry returned another one that melted Ed's heart. They both gave in to passion as it overwhelmed their minds.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Alrighty! My first oneshot is done! I will definitley not be making another chapter about this. I have planned another FMA fic that I would much rather work on than a fluff story that has no real plot. I only wrote this cause I had an urge LOL. So I hope you all liked this!

Please REVIEW!


End file.
